Ai ShiTeru, Baka Neko
by xoxoNAOMI4EVAxoxo
Summary: The first ten chapters are from my old quizilla account and the others, i am currently updating ; rated T for language and pervertedness. IkuOC Ikuxoc IkutoOc IkutoxOC DISCONTINUED! if u wanna find out y, plz check out the latest chapter x
1. Chapter 1

**This was my Ikuto fanfic from quizilla! I hope you guys like it. I'm going to be continuing it, but updates might be slow. You'll notice that the writing style changes after chapter 10 b/c that's where I started writing again and yea…. ENJOY**

Name: Miyako Fujisaki (Miyako= beautiful night child…. Fujisaki= surname)

Age: 14 - 15

School: Seiyo Middle School (right now)

Grade: 8th (for now)

Birthday: December 13

Looks: Long, silky purple hair, matching purple eyes, and a hot body ;]

Likes: Singing (you are _really_ good), cool colors, raw salmon, the moon, milk, chocolate, fashion

Dislikes: deep water, rain, preppy people, snobby people, annoying retards.

Personality: You are cruel and evil when you want to be, but kind when you feel like it. You are cold to people you don't know, but for people you know (and care for) you are like an angel. No one thinks you're an angel cuz you haven't shown anyone that side. You also tend to be violent and you don't like showing people you care. You are also a great actor and can cry on demand and you can lie so great that even a lie detector can't tell if you are lying or not. You are also a great singer and dancer. You are also good at gymnastics, but you prefer not to do so. You are very smart and resourceful, but you tend to cut class. (you'll see the personality unfold)

Past: You were raised to not cry if it isn't need, so it is rare to see you cry. You're mother is the owner of a fashion company and she is a very famous designer. Your father is off on a business trip concerning the company. You yourself are so far, a normal girl, or so they think…… Actually, you are Easter's dog. They give you simple commands like getting the director a some-thing-or-another. (you'll see why you got into Easter later) You have a brother that is very obnoxious and annoying! He is older than you and Ikuto's best friend. You know of Ikuto, but you don't really _know _him. You are admired by many, but you have very little friends.

**Your shugo chara: **

Name: Kimi

Looks: Short, purple hair. KAWAII

Personality: She is fun loving and loves to pull pranks. She is also a lover of freedom. She can get annoying, though.

**How you look when you transform**: You have a sexy corset top with short shorts. You also have rose designed fishnet gloves, a matching choker with a purple jewel in the middle and matching boots.

Name: Midnight assassin

Your weapons: cat claws like Ikuto's, but shorter and you have two. You will also get another one (a secret)

Your attack: silent breeze (you crack X eggs), midnight ribbons (you can make a thin streak of purple aura that you can control [like sasori's chakra strings, if you watch naruto])

Character change: you get black cat ears and a tail :3

**Your mom: **

Name: Sakura Fujisaki (you took your mom's last name)

Looks: Kind of like Nagihiko's mom, except her hair is kept down.

Age: 32

Personality: Your mom is very sweet, but can be very strict at times and is kinda worried when you mention guys.

**Your brother:**

Name: Daisuke Fujisaki

Age: 15 – 16

School: Sakuya High (where ikuto goes [pretend])

Looks: Red hair, green eyes. Got it from the dad.

Personality: He is popular in school and ikuto's best friend. He is absent-minded and an average student. He is very obnoxious, loud, and annoying, the opposite of you. He can be very protective of you when it comes to boys.

Both your brother and mom can see Shugo charas for some reason.

House: You live in the your mom's fashion head quarters. It is a 23 story building and you, your bro, and mom lives on the 22nd floor. The 23rd floor is your closet. 75% of it is your clothing. One floor is pretty big and has a full balcony (like, there is a balcony on every side of it)

**~STORY STARTS~**

You came back from school and went into your room. You took off your school uniform and changed into a super tight spaghetti strap tank-top and black short shorts. You then plopped onto your bed and reached for your ipod. You turned on your ipod and started singing to 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada.

You: "I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could –"

Daisuke: "Yo! Get over here! My friends want to meet you!" He screamed from the living room.

You: "What the hell! You retard! I'm trying to get relaxed without hearing your voice" But you went into the living room anyways because he was gonna get whiney. He introduced you to his friends. There were two. One of them had blue/indigo hair and the other had orange hair. 'weird'

Orange guy: "So, this is your sister?"

Daisuke: "Yea…. Well, you can't choose family."

Orange guy: "Tell me about it. That damn rat is one heck of a burden."

Indigo guy: "At least you don't have a sister that tried to kiss you"

You decided to go sit on the couch with all the other people.

Daisuke: *chuckle* "My sis won't even sit _next_ to me when we sit anywhere."

You: "retard." You said bluntly "who would want to even talk to you whereas sit _next _to you. I'm afraid that stupidity is contagious." You sounded very cold.

Daisuke: "Imma ignore you and try to get you some friends. This is Ikuto," He pointed to the Indigo haired guy. "And is Kyo."

You: "I care cuz….?"

Ikuto: "You don't really look like siblings. You hair colors are different." Way to go, captain obvious.

You: "I see your checking me out" You had a cocky attitude.

Ikuto: "In your dreams." *smirk*

You: "You wished that a baka like you would appear in my dreams." *smirk*

Ikuto: "No I don't."

You: "Touche…" you said while drinking soda.

Daisuke: "Yeah…. Anyways, this other one is Kyo." He pointed to the one with the orange head.

Kyo: "Yo."

You: "Hey, whatever. Yea…. I'll go now." You left while waving your hand.

~Ikuto's pov~

You: "Yo, Daisuke. How old is she again?"

Daisuke: "14"

Kyo: "HOT DAMN! That is _not_ the body of a 14 yr old."

Daisuke: "You guys are sick minded perverts."

Kyo: "If it was some other girl, you would think that, won't you?"

You: "Kyo, your discusting." You had a bored voice."

Kyo: "She's hot."

Daisuke: "Psh! Yea right, she is soooo not hot."

'_I've seen her before. Imma go find out where exactly. Director also mentioned her….. miyako…..'_

You: "bathroom" With that you walked away.

_Does ikuto know you, or is he mistakening you for someone else? Plus, what does director talk about when you aren't around? Find out! Please review! Wooow. I had to change quite a lot of stuff bfore reposting this on -.-'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, this is what I wrote from quizilla. WOW ikuto is too OOC.**

~Recap~

*Ikuto's POV*

'_I've seen her before. Imma go find out where exactly. Director also mentioned her….. miyako…..'_

You: "bathroom" With that you walked away.

**-In your room (normal pov)-**

You: "Stupid Daisuke." You said while listening to your i-pod.

A voice: "You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself." You turned around only to find that the seductive voice came from – Ikuto! (well, duh)

You: "Who the hell said you could be in my room?" You said bluntly.

Ikuto: "Well, I invited myself in." He came closer to you and lifted up your chin sofly. "Now, be a good girl for me."

You: "No way in hell." You said, not faltering.

Ikuto: "Feisty, are we? I like it." He smirked and let go of you. You made a "huff" and lied on your stomach on the bed.

Ikuto: "I've seen you before. I don't know where, but, you seem familiar." He said looking at the distance.

You: "Oh yea." You said sarcastically. "I was the perfect maiden of your damn dream world. Yay."

Ikuto: "Hmmm. Maybe." Now he was looking at you with…. Lust? Well, you couldn't really tell, but he was smirking. You shook it off and took out a manga. It was "Naruto Shippuuden." You could see that Ikuto was still looking at you with that look, so you threw the manga at him.

You: "Take your fucked up eyes of me and read this instead." You said harshly and took out another book.

Ikuto: "You're no fun," He then just walked out.

You: "Sheesh. Boys are so friggin perverted." You muttered. "Bitching director, bossing me around like I'm his damn dog. If he wants a dog that bad, he could walk his lazy ass to the pet shop and go jack one, for all I care."

~**FLASHBACK**~

_Director: "Come here, Miyako." You walked over there with a face full of hatred._

_You: "What?" You spat at him._

_Director: "I believe that you don't have to use that tone, actually, I forbade it, remember?" You just remained silent and looked at him with fire in your eyes. This was the man you hate so much, the one that made you suffer and treated you like a dog._

_Director: "anyways, I have a mission for you, a very important one only _you_ can do."_

_You: "What the hell!? Just cut the crap…" you practically growled._

_Director: "Why you………. Ungrateful little punk. A DOG WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE OBEDIENT THAN YOU!!!"_

_You: "Than kill me and get a dog," You said with a cocky voice and with venom dripping from every word._

_Director: "Guards! Get her!" You ran out of the room as fast as you can, but one of the guards caught you, but you slashed his arm with your hidden knife and he let go. You then ran your way to the emergency exit and went down, but some of the guards caught you and started beating you up. Then, the director got there._

_Director: "Remember? Your contract said that if you disobey, then your brother and you can be used as test experiments or anything we want. We can boil you, fry you, or dismember you, anything. Oh, and don't blame me. Your lovely mother agreed to this." You kept an emotionless face, but were scared shitless inside. _

_You: "Sorry, _Director_" you added an emphasis on the 'director' "What's the mission?"_

_Director: "Assasinate this person." He held out a photo of someone, a man, probably in his twenties, no one special._

_You: 'this might be easy.' "Hai." Then, you turned to leave._

_You went to the weapon shop to buy some poisonous blow darts. (so your DNA isn't left on the dead body. Then, you tracked the man down and BOOM! He fell, dead. Then, you went home, regretting what you did._

** -back in the present (your POV)-**

You: "I wish I could be free from the stupid directors grasps."

You looked up at the sky and say a shooting star and the moon looked so beautiful. You looked at the clock and it was 12:30 pm. You went to the living room.

You: "Yo Daisuke! Isn't mom back yet?"

Kyo: "Ha! I didn't know she was a mommies girl."

You: "Shut up orangey." You snapped. Kyo just shut up and looked pissed.

Daisuke: "She said she'll be home late today." He never took his eyes off the tv.

You: "Well, ja ne (cya later)." You left to your bed.

Kyo: "Well, I'm gonna go home now, before stupid Shigure starts whining."

Ikuto: "guess I'll go now too."

**-back in your room-**

_Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! Stay tuned to see what Miyako finds. And aren't you dying to find out about her past? Oh yea! And I'm gonna invite Naruto characters to tell the disclaimers! *grin* Me: Now come on in! Naruto! Naruto: dateboyo! Mmmmm! That ramen sure was delicious! Can I appear in this story? Please? Please? Please? Me: *anime vein* just tell the damn disclaimer! Naruto: fine. Shugo chara doesn't belong to naomianime4ever and neither does the fruit basket characters. MUWAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHA! You don't own ramen either. Me: *ignore* well! Stay tuned! And sit back while the commercials come on. (jk)_

**Although this is so OOC and I had to change many (ish) things, I hope you guys review. I'm trying to make my writing style more descriptive, instead of like a script. Oh, btw. The words in bold is usually what I added when I changed it for . If you wanna see the original, feel free to at quizilla x]**


	3. Chapter 3

~**Recap**~

You brushed your teeth and washed up, then you plopped into bed and had a dreamless sleep. When you woke up the next morning, you saw—

**-story starts *yippee*-**

You: "What in damn hell is this?" You stared at the black egg on your bed with purple laces and cat-ear design. You were curious, but decided to wait and see if it hatched. You poked it.

You: "Warm. I guess it's gonna hatch." Then you went into your bathroom to do your normal routine and take a bath with sea salts from the Caribbean. Your bathtub was glass on the outside and diamond on the inside. (kinda like a super expensive aquarium) You then went out of the bathroom with only a towel on you. When you got out, you saw Ikuto holding the egg! And licking it?

You: 'What the hell?' "I believe that belongs to me." You said coolly.

Ikuto: "Well, well, it's Ms. Fujisaki in all her shining glory." He said with a smirk. "If I didn't have a job to do, I would have had some fun with you." He came closer to you, his eyes never leaving you. When he got into arms range, you slapped him, causing him to drop the egg. You still had an emotionless look on your face.

You: "And who in the world said you could come into my room? You clearly don't understand privacy."

Ikuto: "No, but maybe you could teach it to me." He held up your bra and underwear you left out to put on. "Nice choice." He smirked as he looked at your red bra with black laces and matching underwear.

You: "Why you…….." you could feel yourself feeling mad.

Ikuto: "Well, I _would _stay longer, but I gotta go." By now, you were boiling mad. Then, all of sudden, he ran out of your room and jumped down from the side of the building with the emergency ladders.

You: 'retard.' You then, put on your undergarments and the school uniform. It was kinda like amu's but green (like kukai's but a girl version) You left some of the buttons on the top of your shirt unbuttoned and wore a green scarf and large green plaid hoop earrings to match it. You then looked into the mirror and tied your hair up high in a messy ponytail. '_I should bring the egg. I bet if I left it, that pervert cat co-splay dude would steal it. I wonder why he licked it though. He better not want to eat it.' _You thought to yourself. You put the egg into your school bag. It was like everyone else's but it was LV, (lousie vuitton) so it was quite expensive. You then walked out of your room and bumped into your damn brother.

Daisuke: "Watch where you're going, baka!"

You: "Yes, Daisuke, yes. I can see through the walls." You said very sarcastically. You ran to the doorway and when Daisuke appeared, you threw his shoe at him and it hit his head. He faltered and fell backward. You were stiffening giggles as you watched him being clumsy. You took the elevator down to the lobby because you were planning to make Daisuke late. Once you got down, you sprinted to the building's cafeteria. You grabbed a toast and ran outside. You got into your limo.

You: "School, hurry up."

Driver: "What about Daisuke?"

You: "Just hit the damn pedal! Go! Go! Go!" You laughed and stuck out your tongue when you saw Daisuke trying to catch up. '_Hey this day isn't starting out so bad' _You just sigh and look out the window. You saw your cousin walking down the street. You were gonna say hi, but you were too tired from leaving Daisuke.

Driver: "Miss, we arrived at your school."

You: "Arigato" When you walked out from the car, you met up with people with hearts in their eyes and some with burning eyes and shooting daggers at your back. _'the start of a normal day'_ You thought. You went to your locker and went into your class. In your class was your friends: Tohru, Arisa, and Hana.

You: "Yo."

Tohru: "Konichiwa Miyako-san"

Arisa: "What up?"

Hana: "I'm getting pleasant waves from you."

You: "Yea…. I made my brother's life miserable. From his misery comes my happiness." _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_ The teacher came in and so did the flock of students. They were talking about graduation, blah, blah, blah. You were so bored you decided to ditch. After you had that thought, your phone started to vibrate. You check it and it was a text from the _Director_:

"I have something to tell you, so come to the office now."

You: '_perfect'_ "Teacher?"

Teacher: "Yes, Miyako?"

You: "I need to go to the bathroom."

Teacher: "Alright." You took you bag and went to the bathroom with it. Your friends knew you were gonna ditch, so they said nothing. You went out of the school with the backpack and took a cab to the Easter building. When you got inside, the clerk asked you for your ID. You flashed your ID card and went to the director's office.

Director: "You may come in." You went inside and shot a death glare at him, but decided to play it by the rules this time. "You have a Shugo Chara egg, I presume?" You held your emotionless face.

You: "What's that, director?"

Director: "Well, well, I see that you're behaving today. Well, he'll explain it all to you."

You saw a figure come out of the shadows. You could recognize it faintly. It was – Ikuto! *gasp* _'That pervert works for….. Easter?!'_ Ikuto walked to your side and he looked… well, he had no emotion on his face.

Director: "Also, he will be your partner."

_Omg! Ikuto's gonna be your partner. Oooh lala! Wonder how that's gonna turn out! Alright! Remember what I said about the naruto people that were gonna do the disclaimer? Well, come on in…… *drum roll* the one and only……*drum roll* SASUKE UCHIHA (fangirls screams) me: ouch. My ear just died. Sasuke: hn. Me:so, r u gonna say the disclaimer or do I have to force you? *takes out an ax* sasuke: *twitch twitch* naomianime4ever does not own Shugo chara or any of its characters. She just own Miyako. She doesn't own any of the fruit basket characters. And she doesn't own Easter either. Me: good job. *smile and throws away the ax* Anyways see you next time on 'baka neko (ikuto) Shugo chara' *waves bye bye* _

**Eeesh, I was such a bad writer…….-_- btw the bold font is what I'm adding when I put this on **


	4. Chapter 4

**-recap-**

_You saw a figure come out of the shadows. You could recognize it faintly. It was – Ikuto! *gasp* 'That pervert works for….. Easter?!' Ikuto walked to your side and he looked… well, he had no emotion on his face._

_Director: "Also, he will be your partner."_

**-story starts-**

You: '_oh, hell, no. he may be daisuke's friend, but I consider him an enemy. Oh… my chance to get him back.'_ You smirked. "My pleasure,_ ikuto._"

Director: "Yes, I'm sure you two will get along just fine. You both are dismissed." You walked out the door with Ikuto following you. You both were quiet while you walked back home cuz school was almost over. No point in going back. You felt that ikuto was following you so you turned around. You bumped into him causing him to fall backwards. (oh yea, you're up to ikuto's nose, well, a tiny bit shorter than that….) Not only that, but you fell right on top of him. You could almost feel the heat in your face. You stayed like that for a few seconds to take it all in. Then, a woman came around the corner…….. yea………. It was your mom.

Mom: "Miyako!" she said in a threatening voice. "What happened here?!" You got up and started explaining.

You: "I—"

Ikuto: "Sorry, I accidently tripped her so she fell on me. It was my fault."

Mom: "Oh, all right… but _Miyako…_ who is this boy?"

You: "He—"

Ikuto: "I'm her boyfriend." You were shocked and really pissed at him by now.

Mom: "wow… Miyako. You sure can pick them. Well, you should have dinner with us so we can get to know each other more. I'm Sakura, her mom."

You: 'damn that stupid director to hell for making my ikuto's partner….. I really wish I was free from him.' Then, as soon as your mom left, you heard a crack. The egg in your bag started to move and it floated out. The egg cracked and you saw the most adorable thing in the world. It was like a little person, with purple cat ears. (see info page)

Cat thing: "Hey! I'm Kimi and I'm your Shugo chara."

You: "Hey, Ikuto…." You saw that ikuto had one too. It was kinda like Kimi, but a blue version. "This is what you were talking about?"

Ikuto: "hn. Ya know, your heavier than you look."

You: "What the hell….. I was talking about Kimi. I see you have one too… poor guy."

Cat guy: "Yea. Ikuto can be very perverted nya- I'm yoru. Nya-" He made a peace sign with his hand… er… paw. Ikuto flicked the poor thing.

Ikuto: "You know, every guy is perverted to some extent." He got closer to you and he got so close, you guys were pressed against each other and you could feel his hot breath. You pushed him away.

You: "Learn more about personal space…." You said with a pout.

Ikuto: "I'd rather not." You felt your phone vibrate. It was a call from the record company. They said that your song – bluebird, made the test, so you were now a professional singer.

You: "Yes." You barely whispered.

Ikuto: "What…..?" he purred.

You: "You gotta figure out yourself." You smirked playfully.

Ikuto: "Fine." He just walked away with his hands in his pocket. You decided to go to Easter to get your new song up on the tv and everywhere. When you walked into Easter, you bumped into a blonde.

Blonde: "Watch where you're going, baka."

You: "Yea. I have eyes that can see 360 degrees and accidents never happen in life." You said full of sarcasm.

Blonde: "What the hell." She walked away with a huff. '_What a retard.'_ You thought.

When you got to the music room, you saw the blonde. '_It's that… girl…'_

Guy: "That song is amazing! I will get it published." The girl walked out without even saying anything. "Hey you, girly." He was motioning to you. "Whatcha got there."

You: "I want to see if this is good enough." You get him the record of your song. He listened to it and his eyes brightened.

Guy: "Wow…. The meaning is so beautiful and your voice is so good. Not only that…" *smirk* "but you would look great on commercial, ads, modeling, and TV series. Your gonna be big in no time." You went back home to tell your mom.

**-At your "house "-**

You went up to the front desk.

You: "where's my mom?"

Secretary: "She in her office." You walked over to her office and you knocked on the door.

Mom: "Come in." You came in with one of your rare true smiles. "What is it, honey, you're unexpectedly happy." She wasn't talking her eyes off her paperwork, though.

You: "Easter is publishing my song!"

Mom: "Really?" your mom took her eyes off her work. "Now that the world knows you, you can star in my commercial."

You: "But it just got published."-.-'

Mom: "Well, we can start shooting now… well, later. Your boyfriend's coming over for dinner. We should serve it to him in the building's dining hall. Call the chef and tell him to make an extravagant meal for six."

You: "six?"

Mom: "Oh, I forgot to mention. Your father and sister are coming over."

_SURPRISE! You had a sister! (actually, I just forgot to put it into the info page) I'll put it with the next story… don't worry. Aren't you excited? Ikuto is eating dinner with your family…. *ooh* Well, Disclaimer Time! *cheers* Welcome! *whispers* sakura haruno….. *chirp chirp* (holds up 'cheer' sign) *cheers* Sakura: ooooh sasuke-kun! Me: just say the friggin disclaimer….. *holds an ax* Sakura: eeeps!shedonesn'townshugochara" Me: woah… slow it! Sakura: she doesn't own Shugo chara." Well, see ya! Be sure to message and rate and stay tuned._


	5. Chapter 5

**-recap-**

_Mom: "Well, we can start shooting now… well, later. Your boyfriend's coming over for dinner. We should serve it to him in the building's dining hall. Call the chef and tell him to make an extravagant meal for six."_

_You: "six?" (in the last chapter, I accidentally put 'five' sry) _

_Mom: "Oh, I forgot to mention. Your father and sister are coming over."_

**-your little sis & dad info-**

Name: Chihiro Miramitsu

Age: Five

Personality: you'll see…..

Looks: Reddish hair, purplish eyes. And very very cute.

Name: Kane Miramitsu

Age: 33

Personality: You'll see…….

Looks: Reddish hair, greenish eyes.

**-story starts-**

You: "Nani?" You haven't seen them for six long months already. Your father had a business trip that involved little Chihiro.

Mom: "Yes. I told him that Chihiro isn't model material, so he's coming back with failure" she sighed. "You better go shower before dinner." She smiled and you left.

**-in your room-**

You: 'what should I wear? I kinda want ikuto to think I look…. Nani?! What are you thinking???? I hate him…. I hate him…. I hate him….' You decided to pick out this outfit: a white halter top summer dress thingy.

(ok…. Continuing)

This time, you decided to bring all your clothing _into _the bathroom after remembering the incident. You got into the bathroom and untied your hair. Then you got out of your clothing and turned on the faucet. You decided to take a quick shower instead of a full blown bath.

You: 'Ikuto…. What's his problem?' Right them, Kimi appear right in front of you!

Kimi: "Oh! Hello again!"

You: "Uh." You were surprised that a person, well, thing… was in here. No one's ever seen you shower except when you were little. You flicked Kimi.

You: "Baka. Wait outside."

Kimi: "Miyako-senpai is mean." She started to sniffle and go outside, but you knew the sniffling was for her own amusement. You finally finished and you put on your bra, underwear, and then, your dress. You blow-dried your hair and put it into two ponytails.

You thought that the dress didn't match your very dark purple, almost black hair, so you changed into the dress in the picture. '_perfect, but wait. Why do I even care?'_ You decided that everyone would be waiting for you, so you quickly took the elevator downstairs, into the dining hall.

**-in the dining hall (ikuto's POV)-**

You: _'Um… this is awkward. I don't really know anyone here. I wonder what Miyako's gonna be wearing. Not that I care'_

Sakura: "So, your name is Ikuto, right?"

You: "Yes, ma'am." You sounded bored.

Sakura: "Such polite manners."

Daisuke: "He just saying that in front of you. He usually just says 'hn' or something like that." Daisuke was about to put his foot up on the table but his mom slapped it away.

Kane: "All guys are like that. Polite in front of the girl's parents."

Daisuke: "You guys all know Miyako! Come on! Do you really think she's pick Ikuto as her boyfriend?"

Chihiro: "Miyako and Ikuto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-S-I-N-G."

Daisuke: "Yo Chi! You spelled kissing wrong." You saw his mom glare at him and Chihiro was pouting. '_I wish I had a family like that.'_

Sakura: *sigh* "I know you aren't really her boyfriend." You were surprised that she could tell. "it's just that she only has, like, three friends in the entire school and I want her to branch out more."

Daisuke: "Oh, mom. I don't think that you should let Ikuto next to her cuz he's kinda pervy."

Sakura: "Look at yourself." Daisuke looked all pouty. I looked at the entrance and it slowly opened.

**-your pov-**

You opened the door, a little nervous to see your dad and sister again. As soon as you opened the door…. "ONEE CHAN!!!" Chihiro jumped onto you.

You: "Chi…." *smile* Chihiro was one of the rare people that could make you truly smile.

Chi: "I heard sissy got a boyfriend."

Mom: "Chi, don't say stuff like that, plus he's just a friend." *wink*

Chi: "but he's a boy, so he's a boyfriend." You sighed. _'she has no idea….'_

Dad: "Well, Miyako, I missed you." You hugged him and smiled.

You: "Well, same."

Mom: "Come on, don't just stand, eat!"

**-after dinner (I'm lazy)-**

Chi: "Come on, Ikuto and sissy and nii-chan! Let's go to onee-chan's room!"

Daisuke: "Like she would let me in."

You: "True that."

Mom: "I don't think it's a good idea to let a guy in your room."

Daisuke: "Plus, _onee-chan_, has a pretty big bed, and if you leave those two alone……" Your mom was glaring at him and you whacked him in the head.

You: "I'm not like you." You smirked while Chi was clueless. She dragged you and ikuto up into the room and she made you play house with her. She was daughter, you were the mom and ikuto had to be the dad. After a while though, she went outside and into mommies room cuz she got sleepy. Now, you and ikuto were alone in the room.

_Eeeeps your alone with him, what's gonna happen?! Anyways…. Disclaimer time! Introducing *drumroll*…………….. Hinata! Hinata: sh—she d—doesn't o—o—own sh—shugo ch—chara. Me: good try. Yup! I do not own Shugo chara or bluebird! I forgot to add, actually, it was Sakura's fault. Well, stay tuned! And see ya and rate and message, or else. *evil glare*_


	6. Chapter 6

**-recap-**

_After a while though, she went outside and into mommies room cuz she got sleepy. Now, you and ikuto were alone in the room._

**-story starts-**

You: "What the hell, I suggest you get out of my room now." You said just as Chi left.

Ikuto: "Only if you give me a kiss." You could see that he was smirking.

You: "Oh, but then I'd have to burn my lips." You tried to look angelic.

Ikuto: *sigh* "Your reactions are quite different than Amu's" he looked into the horizon. "By the way, how did you get into Easter anyways?"

You: "And why the hell would I tell you that?" you were cold and threatening.

Ikuto: "Cuz this little neko wants to know." He had a smirk on his face.

You: "Well, that little neko is just gonna have to wait." You said playfully.

Kimi: "oooh! I smell love in the air!"

You: "Are you sure that it isn't my shampoo? They smell _very_ similar." You said sarcastically.

Yoru: "Nope, nya! Ikuto must really like you to compare you with Amu! Nya~" Ikuto flicked him on the forehead and started stretching his cheeks. "Sorry nya" Then, he looked at you.

Ikuto: "I'm still curious about your past."

You: "Curiosity killed the cat, better watch out, it might get you." You said without emotion. The all of a sudden, ikuto got on top of you. '_ah! What the hell is that damn neko doing?!'_ "get the hell off of me, you damn molester."

Ikuto "Ouch, heartless, are we?" he smirked "I won't get off, till you tell me."

You: "Why do you want to know so much?" You guys were so close that you could feel his warm breath and his hair dangled onto your face, but your expression didn't change.

Ikuto: "Because I heard the director talk about you and I need to know more about you." He was now dead serious.

You: "God damn, fine. But first, get off me, you're really pissing me off." (he wasn't _really_ on you, but on top, if you get what I mean. He was on all fours and you were under him) He got off and looked at you intently.

_-flashback-_

_(10 yrs ago, you're 4 yrs old)_

_Your grandfather has been missing for a long time now. No one's known where he's been. Your mom was getting into a depression because that was her father there. Your dad was away on a week-long business trip and couldn't help her. Your grandmother just had a heart attack. And your brother had started school, so you were mostly alone at home when one day, the telephone ran. You ran to answer it._

_You: "Hello?"_

_Guy: "Can you call your mother for me?"_

_You: "Hai!!!" You ran to your mother and told her to get the phone._

_-your mom's pov-_

_You: "Hello?"_

_Guy: "I have your father."_

_You: "Who are you?" You were seriously freaked out now. And your voice was shaky._

_Guy: "You don't need to know, but I'll tell you how to get him back."_

_You: "WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"_

_Guy: "Come over to Easter tomorrow and sign a contract, or your dad dies." _

_You: "What time?" You had no choice, but to do as you were told._

_Guy: "12:00 afternoon"_

_Then the guy hung up. You were so desperate to get your aging father back. Then you went to the living room to check on your sweet little daughter, the only ounce of happiness in the world left. When you saw her, she was intently staring at the goldfish and they died, just like that. 'WHAT'S GOING ON?!' Then you fainted._

_-your pov-_

_You: "Mommy?!" *sob* "don't die, like the fishies!" your eyes were full of tears._

_Mom: "it's ok, honey I was just tired." You knew she was lying though._

_You: "HAI!" You ran off to play._

_-your mom's pov, tomorrow 12 afternoon-_

_You walked over to the Easter building. Couldn't miss it even if you wished. You went in and there in the lobby, you saw your father. He was pale and sickly, with a knife to his throat._

_Man: "Here, sign this or he dies."_

_You looked at the paper. You were shocked! When your daughter, Miyako Fujisaki, turned 13, she was to be given over to Easter as a puppet. You had no choice. You loved Miyako, but your father was very important too. If you didn't do this, he dies. If you do it, Miyako will actually live and she was a strong girl. You signed to contract reluctantly and handed it back. They handed your father back and you took him to the hospital immediately._

**-normal pov-**

Ikuto: "Oh." He was looking at you so seriously.

You: '_His eyes are so—snap out of it girl! Remember what happened to your last lover?'_ "What?" you snapped.

Ikuto: "Why'd the fish die?"

You: "How the hell am I supposed to know?" you growled. Ikuto started getting close to you, actually, so close that if someone were to push you, you'd be kissing.

Ikuto: "Cuz, you should…" His voice was seductive and soft. Then, you felt a force on you back and Ikuto's and your lip met. '_mmmm… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!'_

You pulled back and turned around to see –

_Cliffhanger! OMG! Ikuto and you accidently kissed! Your past is so sad…. *cry* (you: what the hell, your making it sad!) me: yup! Naruto character disclaimers are getting old, so I'll do Gakuen Alice people! Yay! Welcome Mikan Sakura! Mikan: Arigato! Shugo Chara doesn't belong to Naomi-sama. Me: thx and just call me Naomi. Mikan: *smiles* ok! Me: see ya next time._


	7. Chapter 7

~**Recap~**

_Ikuto: "Cuz, you should…" His voice was seductive and soft. Then, you felt a force on you back and Ikuto's and your lip met. '_mmmm… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!_'_

**~Story starts~**

You turned around and you say the person who pushed you. Guess who? Your damn bro. Yea, Daisuke.

You: "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!!!" You had a decent amount of patience, but he just broke it.

Daisuke: "Don't look at me, these two floaty things did it." He pointed to Yoru and Kimi.

Ikuto: "You can see them too?"

Daisuke: "See what?" You whacked him on the head. And you turned to Kimi.

You: "Why did you pushed Daisuke?" you sounded so cold.

Kimi: "Heehee… Well, we wanted to see you and ikuto kiss, but we were not strong enough to push you, so we made Daisuke fall. Keekeekee."

Yoru: "Hahaha nya. You should have seen your faces. Nya~" Ikuto was lickng his lips.

You and ikuto told Daisuke about Shugo Charas and it seemed like he understood.

Daisuke: "So, they are you guardians huh?" he looked over at you. "How long have you had it?"

You: "Um… three days? About?"

Daisuke: "Wow surprise that it's not dead yet." He was looking thoughtful.

You: "Get out of my room." Your voice was cold and you pointed to the door.

Daisuke: "So you and ikuto can continue what you were doing, right?" he was smiling. You pointed to Ikuto.

You: "You get the hell out too." Your voice was calm but cold.

Ikuto: "You're not a bad kisser, almost like you had practice." He was touching your lips. You were about to slap his hands away, but instead, you put your arms around his neck and started closing in. Just when you guys were 2 inches away, you quickly turned to your side and whispered into his ear.

You: "i love playing with your hormones." You walked out the door, leaving ikuto in your room. He came out a few seconds later and you went back down into the dining room.

**-dining room-**

You stopped and heard two people arguing.

Woman: "First you take Chihiro away from me to try her out for modeling and now you want Miyako too?!" she sounded mad, and you know who it was. '_mom, dad, are you at it again?'_

Dad: "This time I promise, I'll make her a movie star." He practically pleaded.

Mom: "No, Kane-kun. I can't do this anymore. I can't put up with your meaningless promises again." You could feel Ikuto pressed against your back and wrap his arms around your thin waist, but you were to worried to care. Then, your dad lifted up your mom's chin and look into her eyes.

Dad: "Please, Sakura. Please." Your mom pulled away.

Mom: "No, Kane, no…… I can't" You could see tears in her eyes as her voice faded.

Dad: "I ASKED, I PROMISED, I PLEADED, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"

Mom: "you know what I want? I WANT A HUSBAND THAT I CAN BELIEVE IN!" You dad started turning red from anger. "can't you see? You break every promise, everything you've ever said was a lie. How do I know that you don't have another woman." She started walking away and towards you. She saw ikuto's arms on your waist and glared, but was too sad to argue.

Mom: "you heard?"

You: "Yea…"

Mom: "I'm going to bed. Keep it clean, you too." _'What the hell…. She would scold me by now…'_ You saw you dad going outside and drove away.

Ikuto: "Are you sad?"

You: "Why should i?" you _were_ sad, but you didn't want to show it.

Ikuto: "I was about to offer a shoulder to cry on, but maybe something else might be nice…." He drifted off into his perverted dreamland.

You just walked away into your room and did your nightly routine and put on your night gown.

It was a pink and black typical gown with laces.

You just went right to sleep and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**-tomorrow morning-**

You did your normal morning routine and remembered that today was graduation. In your school, you could wear whatever you wanted. You also remembered that you had to sing a song for graduation. _'Great… I'm going to Daisuke's school. Damn.' _

You got dressed in a beautiful black dress that was ended mid thigh and was really pretty. You went to school in your black limo and as usual, you were greeted with heart-eyed boys and girls that hated you. You sighed and went to the graduation hall. You stepped inside and took your seat. You got up when your name was called. As they handed out your certificates, you looked over at the crowd, but didn't see your mom. _'like she ever has time…'_ You felt a little disappointed, but kept your emotionless mask on. You hear everyone cheer for you. After everyone's name was called, they called you to sing a song. You started:

_Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
Huyu ga owari yuki ga tokete  
Kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu_

Mado wo tataku tsuyoi ame wa mada tsuduku to  
Radio kara nagareru koe ga tsutaete imasu  
Denwa kara kikoeta koe wa naite imashita  
Wasureta hazu no natsukashii koe deshita

Kimi wa mata mou ichido  
Ano koro ni modoritai no deshouka?  
Haru wo matsu tsubomi no you ni  
Boku wa ima mayotte imasu

Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
Huyu ga owari yuki ga tokete  
Kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu

Kawaranu machi no keshiki ga oshieru nowa  
Hitotsu dake koko ni tarinai mono deshita  
Itsumo no basho to kimete ita eki no mae  
Yure ugoku kokoro ga boku wo isogase masu

Boku wa mata mou ichido  
Kimi no te wo nigiritai no deshouka?  
Haru wo daku kasumi no you ni  
Boku wa ima yuraide imasu

Hana wa kaori kimi wa uruwashi  
Minamo ni ukabu hikari ga odoru  
Kaze ga sawagi machi wa iromeku  
Boku no kokoro wa haru ni tomadou

Haru wa mata mou ichido  
Kono hana wo sakasetai no deshouka?  
Boku wo matsu kimi no kasa ga  
Ano eki ni hiraite imasu

Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
Toki ni moeru haru no toiki  
Hutari no toki ga haru ni kasanaru

Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
Huyu ga owari yuki ga tokete  
Kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu

(for those who wonder (and actually read), the song is hanawa sakura kimi wa utsukushii by ikimono gakari)

Everyone applauded and you saw ikuto. _'Why the hell is _he _here?'_ You calmly walked down the stage and went towards ikuto.

You: "What the hell are you doing here?" He got uncomfortably close to you.

Ikuto: "I can't miss you in that sexy dress, now can i?"

Girl: "Miyako, I didn't know you had boyfriend and a cute one." She was definitely checking ikuto out and It made you pissed.

You: "he's not my boyfriend, so go piss off." She walked away and you turned to ikuto. "Perv." With that, you walked away.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara *smile* Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**~recap~**

_Everyone applauded and you saw ikuto. 'Why the hell is he here?' You calmly walked down the stage and went towards ikuto. _

_You: "What the hell are you doing here?" He got uncomfortably close to you._

_Ikuto: "I can't miss you in that sexy dress, now can i?"_

_Girl: "Miyako, I didn't know you had boyfriend and a cute one." She was definitely checking ikuto out and I made you pissed._

_You: "he's not my boyfriend, so go piss off." She walked away and you turned to ikuto. "Perv." With that, you walked away._

**~story starts~**

You didn't feel like doing anything, so you decided to go home. Just as you were about to end up at your "house", you phone started ringing. You picked it up and heard the director's voice.

Director: "Miyako, i need you to come over to the office. i have a job for you."

You: "Fine." you didn't feel like arguing right now.

**~at the Easter office~**

the director explained how you needed to first become famous to pull off this plan, so he led you over to the recording room. when you got inside, you saw the blondey that pissed you off.

You: "So, it's blondey...."

Blondey: "What of it?" she spat. "If it isn't that whore that's all over ikuto."

You: "What the f---" you were pissed now. "I don't care who the hell you are, but i suggest you don't pick a fight with me cuz i'll end up breaking that nose on your pretty face." you sounded cool and cold.

Blondey: *smirk* "Name's utau and----"

Out of nowhere, ikuto came into the room and in a flash, that Utau girl jumped on top of him and started kissing him. "_What the hell, why do I feel pissed. I shouldn't care. And she said _I _was the whore that all over him.'_ You didn't know why, but you felt like you could beat her up.

Ikuto: "Utau, get off me, or I'll be pissed."

Utau: "But I haven't seen you in so long…. I missed you BAKA! You know how I feel about you." Then, she kissed him on the lips.

You: "I'm right here ya know…." You felt…. Violated? Yea, you couldn't tell. But it was a bad feeling.

Ikuto: "We should do this we're siblings." He said avoiding her kisses.

You: "What the hell…." You merely whispered. Then you walked over to Utau and pushed her off. "I really don't want to see a make out scene now." You could see Ikuto grinning his like that purple/red cat thing in Alice In Wonderland. Yea, the one that has a floating head. Anywho, Utau was looking pissed when ikuto started to talk.

Ikuto: "So, Miyako, I see you're jealous when another woman is on top of me, huh?"

You: "No way in hell would I care so wipe that cheesey grin of your face," You sounded pretty convincing to yourself, but Ikuto was smirking.

Ikuto: "You know, if you tried that, I probably wouldn't fight back."

You: _'What in the damn world is wrong with this guy?! What a friggin… grrrrr'_ you were speechless and shocked, but just put up an emotionless face.

Kimi: "Oooh lala! You like him! Miyako and Ikuto sitting—" You flicked her. But maybe she was right. Maybe you—hell no. You just walked toward a guy who was supposed to tell you what to do. He explained that the plan was to make you an international singer/model/actress/ whatever. As long as you're famous. I mean, that was totally easy, since you were known all around for your mom. He told you that when you are famous, you can manipulate people, psssh, like you don't do that now. From there, you can attract thousands of people and take out the heart's eggs. You weren't gonna do it the same way as Utau. They didn't tell you _how _you were gonna take out the heart's egg though. You stepped into the recording booth and started singing Hotaru no Hikari (yea, it's by ikimono gakari).

_Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke_

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

When you finished, the producer guy said good job and gave you a thumbs up. You just gave him a cold stare and he cringed. When you walked out of the booth, you bumped into Ikuto. He was smirking.

Ikuto: "Not only do you have a hot bod, but you have such a lovely voice." You knew that he was doing this just to piss you off, but that Utau idiot thought that it was real.

Utau: "You can't really like that slut, now can you?! Ikuto-kun" Ikuto just smirked and left while waving his hand. Utau made a hmph and just left. Then, the guy told you that you need to make _two_ music video. What the hell? Two? Yea, two, in one day. So, you started right away. First, you started with Bluebird. You were a blue dress with feathers on the bottom.

And it was kinda like your falling down and lost…. Anyways, after you did that, you went straight to hotaru no hikari. You were wearing a summer attire.

(im too lazy to write lyrics)

So, you went back home after that and you went to your closet to change into your pjs, which were, er, very showy, let's just say. It was hot pink and it had laces and it covered the private "areas" by like an inch, so it was quite showy. You plopped into the bed and got face to face to face with…..

_Cliffhanger! Sry that it was so boring cuz I was multitasking! Sorry! Gomen gomen! Well, the next well will be better! I promise!_


	9. Chapter 9

**~recap~**

_So, you went back home after that and you went to your closet to change into your pjs, which were, er, very showy, let's just say. It was hot pink and it had laces and it covered the private "areas" by like an inch, so it was quite showy. You plopped into the bed and got face to face to face with….._

**~story starts~**

The one and only, Ikuto. He seemed asleep on YOUR BED! What the hell was his problem? Anyways, you were pissed, so you just poke/stabbed him with your finger. He just made a moaning type of noise. _*twitch twitch* 'what the hell?!'_

You: "IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you yelled into his ears. His eyes shot open and gave you _the look_.

Ikuto: "You know my ears are sensitive." He stuck his finger in his ear to get rid of the pain.

You: "Sorry, but you're on my bed." You didn't sound apologetic at all. Instead, you sounded very cold. Then, your mom came into your room. Her eyes widened as she looked at you. You were in the blanket with Ikuto, in you pj's, so she got ideas.

Mom: "What the hell are you doing?! Explain!" You could tell she was fuming.

You: "It's not what it looks like." Your voice was quiet and cold.

Ikuto: "Sorry, Mrs. Fujisaki. My parents got mad at me, so I had to bunk with Daisuke, but I don't want to share beds, so I slept here. It's not her fault." You were shocked that he stood up for you. He didn't seem like it, but he was actually very caring, not that you cared at all.

Mom: "Get to the living room now." You knew that she was going to give a lecture. "And Miyako, _wear something_." She emphasized that part.

You: "Whatever." You grabbed a bathrobe and put in on, and gestured for Ikuto to go out and you followed.

**-In the living room **-

You guys were sitting in a chair on one side of the table and your mom on the other.

Mom: "Miyako, I thought that you were more responsible than this."

You: "Like I said, it's _not_ what it seems." Venom was dripping on every word.

Mom: "THAN WHAT _DID_ HAPPEN? YOU WERE IN BED WITH A BOY THAT EVEN _I _ BARELY KNOW!" She got really angry.

You: "Damn you." You muttered.

Mom: "What did you say?!"

You: "You have no idea what I always do and you have no idea how I feel so stop jumping to the friggin' conlcusions. I don't even like this guy. What am I supposed to do with him?"

Mom: "Instead of hanging out with guys, why don't you focus on school?! I heard that it you were constantly ditching."

You: "I had Easter work that _you_ piled on me." You sounded colder than you expected. From the sidelines, Ikuto was just looking concern.

Mom: "You know it's not my fault. I had no choice, but you should reason it out."

You: "Yea, reason is gonna get us killed! You think I'm hurting people, killing them even, just for enjoyment?!" Your mom just wore through your patience.

**-ikuto's pov-**

It suddenly hit you. Miyako was in pain, but she never showed it. She had to hurt people like you did and she was not enjoying it. (duh) _'She seems so vulnerable now. Right now, more than any other time, I just want to hug her. Damn, am I falling for her. Hell no. I can't I'll just end up dragging her more into Easter and hurting her more. But, she's so…. Cute… and sexy at the same time. She's just perfect. Stupid hormones. Crap, she's about to cry.'_ You couldn't stand it. You saw her mom gasp and look regretful at that moment and Miyako was near tears. If you saw her crying, you knew that you just couldn't resist hugging her. She never cried, ever. She always seemed so tough, but not now. You knew that that was just her outer character. You didn't want to see all this drama, so you walked away.

Sakura (mom): "Hold it right there, mister!"

**-your pov**-

Great, your mom was gonna include Ikuto in your conversation. Damn that. You could see Kimi sniffling and almost crying, but went out the window. Probably to play with Yoru. You could feel yourself wanting to cry, and just bury your face in Ikuto's shirt and let it all out, but you didn't want to end up getting hurt by a guy again. You saw that Ikuto just ignored your mom and started walking out.

Mom: "Miyako, how dare you be with a guy as rude as that?" She was harsh.

You: "For your info, I'm not the politest person around either. You never were home to teach us how to act."

Mom: "Honey, I have a job. And don't change the topic. You will be grounded for a week. No going out, no –" You were getting pissed, so you just walked out the door and into your elevator to go downstairs.

Mom: "And where do you think you're going?" You didn't respond, but just press the close button. You knew that you were hurting her, but didn't care at the moment, you just had to get out of there.

When you got outside, you met up with Ikuto. You just leapt into his arms and started crying your heart out. You didn't want to, but it was too strong to hold. You could feel him tense up, but relax later.

**-Ikuto's pov-**

She just…. Leapt into my arms. I could feel myself tense up. Why though, I'm always hugging/touching her? I could hear her sniffling. She really was vulnerable. I had to watch what I was saying, or she'll be mad, really mad.

Miyako: "Can *sniff* I stay at your house tonight?" You were surprised, but also… excited, or something. "I don't think anyone of my friends are stupid enough to let me in their house instead of sleep."

You: "Are you calling me stupid?" She was still in my arms sniffling. "But, yea, sure. My so called parents won't be home until later." She just nodded. "You can bunk with Utau, or, we can try round 2." She just glared at you and returned slightly back to normal.

Miyako: "Round 2? There wasn't even a round 1. Learn to count." You loved it when she acted stubborn.

**-your pov-**

You really didn't like asking Ikuto for help. It made you feel vulnerable. But you went to his place and bunked with Utau. She just shot you dirty glares and only did it for Ikuto's sake. What a cry baby. You really didn't feel like arguing so you just every insult she threw at you, like how you got kicked out for being a prostitute and stuff like that. Then out of nowhere, Ikuto came into the room.

Ikuto: "Utau, try not to insult her if you want to keep your head." He smirked. "You two should try to be friends." Utau just pouted and you had a questioned look. You could kill this guy by now, but he _did _help you. Whatever. Surprisingly, you and Utau started talking and actually became friends due to the fact that you guys were so similar, yet so different. Utau admitted that she was jealous that Ikuto didn't push you off and stuff. She also said that there was another girl and warned you, even though she had ugly pink hair and was only 11. Yea, 11. Weird. You felt a tinge of jealousy that Ikuto was attracted to someone so young. Utau also said that she was very overprotective of her older brother, but she would prefer it if you had him instead of Amu, the pink head. You just basically talked about girl stuff here and there until you finally fell asleep.

**-the next day-**

There was no school today, so you just borrowed one of Utau's clothing and you got an assignment from Easter. Stupid, ugly Easter. You had to learn more about the Gaurdians, expecially their new member, Amu. Ikuto had to come along too. You felt a knot in your stomach. You don't know why though (love). Anyways, you walked over to Seiyo Elementary and it was the last day. Ikuto started flirting with you and met his friends, including your brother.

Daisuke: "Yo! Ikuto, don't spend time with a loser like her. Seriously." You threw you shoe at him and a guy with purple eyes laughed. And Kyo was trying not to. The guy with black and white hair just stiffened giggles.

Kyo: "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous that his little sister can attract people."

Purple eyed dude: "I'm Yuki." He was holding out his hand, but you just ignored it. The other guys except for ikuto went 'ooooooh'

You: "And I'm Miyako."

Yuki: "I know, your songs are really nice." He pointed to black and white. "And this is Haru."

You: "Yea, he was in my class in middle school." Yuki just smiled.

Kyo: "See, I told you dumbass that she didn't look like a middle schooler. Their supposed to be flat-chested and underdeveloped. Bet she's like a C" You just twitched and threw your other shoe at him.

You: "Watch where your eyes go." You simply walked pass them and got your shoes to put on. Ikuto stayed to chat with them and you went to Seiyo. You saw a green house and a flash of pink, so you character changed with kimi and jumped onto the top. You sat on the opened the window of the place and everyone looked at you. The only on you recognized was your cousin, Nagihiko. Ikuto stood next to you and you guys jumped down.

_Cliffy! See ya next time. Sry for the late updates_.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry to say, but this is discontinued b/c I didn't really like it. I'm actually making another one cuz I just adore this blue haired neko x3 I doubt anyone actually reads this though, so what's the use? But for those who DO read it, THANKS SOOOO MUCH! Stay on the lookout for a new Ikuto fanfics. And trust me, I won't fail! X3**


End file.
